Atarashii sutāto
by Izumi G
Summary: KanamexZero... Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente con Rido Kuran en la academia, se habian disuelto temporalmente las clases nocturnas, es hora de retomar nuestro objetivo la paz entre ambas especies...
1. Chapter 1

Moshi Moshi xd Izumi~desu ... bueno aqui presentando mi primer fics ! bueno ya, es mi prmer fics y me gustaria que me dijieran que el falta, le sobra o esta todo mal ;_; diganlo pero no sean malos son sencible (?) xd jaajajaj

KanaxZero.. 3...

P.d. Vampire knigh no me pertece... por que si lo hiciera muajjajajajaja xd !

* * *

><p>Cap 1 : Regreso<p>

Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente con Rido Kuran en la academia, se habían disuelto temporalmente las clases nocturnas para asombro de todos, Zero aun permanecía en la academia, por orden del consejo de cazadores se le ordeno tomar como custodia a una cazadora que había llegado desde Europa

-mis disculpas Zero-kun – decía la chica de cabellos largo hasta la cadera y ojos Azul profundo- mi transporte se retraso n_nU lo siento en serio lo siento

- no te disculpes solo vamos – contesto con indiferencia

-gracias… -siguiéndolo

Al llegar al despacho del director ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de dos vampiros los cuales los pusieron en alerta, Umiko apretó fuertemente su Katana Yami, mientras que Zero con una mano se aseguro su "blood rose"

-Adelante – se oyó decir al director, ambos entraron y divisaron a dos hermoso vampiros, el primero rubio ojos oscuros, el segundo moreno con ojos esmeralda –

-¿Qué significa esto Cross? – escupió el Peli plateado con agresión-

- no te preocupes son mensajeros, llegas justo a tiempo – les indico con la mano que se sentaran

- con su permiso- dijo el primero- nuestro trabajo a terminado, nos retiramos – y ambos en menos de un segundo habían desaparecido del lugar

- gracias..- ahora poniendo atención a los dos que recién acababan de aparecer- bien como sabrán hace tres años se disolvieron las clases nocturnas por el accidente con Rido Kuran –hablo calmadamente el director Cross- hoy recibí una carta de los Kuran, pidiendo la reanudación de las clases nocturnas

-así que esa es la razón por la cual fui trasferida aquí no es así? –dijo secamente Umiko

-exactamente

-debes estar bromeando? – se levanta toscamente-volverás a tener a esas sanguijuelas acá!

- Kiryuu-kun comprendo tu molestar pero esto sería un gran paso para reanudar la paz

- no lo aceptare! Me reusó a permitir que esos chupasangre vengan – con gran alboroto Zero sale de la habitación echando humo

-disculpe director pero concuerdo con Zero –dijo pausadamente la muchacha- es demasiado pronto para restablecer esa unión

- esta vez será diferente ustedes estarán en la clase nocturna y serán prefectos solo para ellos

- QUE?

- de la clase diurna se ocuparan dos cazadores mas, uno será maestro y el otro prefecto

- demasiada segura para solo una clase dígame seriamente que está pasando?

- ya veo que eres muy astuta

-el solo hecho que me hayan trasladado aquí es demasiado sospechoso, además de que según los informes el número de ataques de vampiros level E son cada vez más frecuentes

-cierto te lo explicare luego con zero y los otros dos cazadores estén reunidos

-si eso es todo me retiro imagino que deberé irme a los dormitorios de la luna

- por favor, avisa a Zero de esto

- entendido- y con esto último la chica salió de la oficina

-esto será difícil- sosteniendo sus dos manos la cabeza

-Zero! Espera por favor –corría la chica nueva tras el prefecto

-hmm..? Que sucede? –se detuvo en seco haciendo que esta chocara con él

-auch! Lo siento pero el director me pidió hablar contigo

- ok vamos a un lugar más tranquilo –ambos se dirigieron al bosque cerca del un lago –habla

-bueno como sabes el director quieres que reanudar las clases nocturnas, nosotros estaremos en ella seremos transferidos ahí

-QUE? Acaso Cross ya se volvió loco

-Cálmate aun no termino enviaran a dos cazadores más imagino que uno será Yagari y el otro Kaito

- Por qué tantos cazadores…?

-No lo sé, pero el director dijo que explicaría todo cuando estén aquí

-Ya veo…

-ah! Y otra cosa… ehmm… -se movio intranquila la pelinegro

-dime - la miro extrañado

-pues como sabes soy nueva y ehmm… no se realmente donde esta los dormitorios de la luna y como ambos debemos ir entonces yo pensé que podríamos ir juntos – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro- si es que no te molesta

-claro no hay problema-

Si bien con los años había madurado al punto de saber cuando debía controlar su carácter su nueva compañera no le hacía perder los estribos como las otras pendejas que Cross le había asignado, esta incluso le agradaba un que solo fuera en lo mínimo

_**Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuran**_

-Kaname-niisama!- corría la pequeña princesa a encontrarse con su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Yuuki? – el purasangre se encontraba en la biblioteca disfrutando de un buen libro cuando su hermana lo había interrumpido

-llego la respuesta de parte de la academia –corrió a los brazos de su sobreprotector hermano- han aceptado en una semana se integraran las clases nocturnas

-Me lo esperaba, grandioso no? Yuuki –acariciando su cabeza- volveremos después de tanto tiempo- _esta vez no me iré sin recuperar lo que es mío_

-hai! Lo estaba esperando –_pronto volverás a mí, y serás solo mío_

Tres días después de la gran noticia Yagari y Kaito habían llegado a la academia, ellos más Umiko y Zero, se encontraban en el despacho

-Ya estamos todos aquí así que dilo Cross que es todo esto! .-Soltó Toga brutal

- bien como sabes a pedido de los Kuran y a favor de la paz entre vampiros y humanos se reanudaran las clases nocturnas, pero ese no es el problema ahora, he recido información de que un grupo de licántropos a entrado cerca de este territorio…

-licántropos ¿! Aquí -pregunto Umiko exaltada- no es posible en esta tierra jamás se han visto por la abundancia de vampiros ¡

- eso no es lo más preocupante… es posible que un purasangre los este controlando…

-no lo puedo creer, los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos naturales ambos son el veneno de otro, si eso fuera así … van tras la sangre de los Kuran no es asi ¿

-ciertamente así parece

-no hay duda.. su sangre incluso entre los purasangre es una de las más poderosas

-¿Por qué solo una de las más poderosas?- soltó hasta ese punto Zero quien había permanecido en silencio- ellos no son los que mandan a los demás pura sangre

-ellos se hicieron de ese título cuando mataron masacraron a los anteriores reyes, esto paso hace muchos siglos y no es sabio por muchos –dijo Umiko- he investigado los anteriores reyes, los Bathory, la primera y real reina de los vampiros era Lilith Bathory … esta fue la madre de todos los vampiros, se dice que está muerta… asesinada por su amante quien después de beber su sangre la destruyo… este sería el primer cazador de Vampiros, tiempo después otra Familia descendiente de ella se proclamo rey de los vampiros y así sucesivamente el mas fuerte mataba a la familia y se quedaba con el titulo… muchos … los más antiguos los primeros en nacer por amor a su madre nunca quisieron ese título y se ocultaron en lo más recóndito del planeta para no ser molestados claro ellos al igual que su madre pueden convertir a quien quieran en un sangrepura pero el costo por hacerlo es grande

-Umoki-chan como sabes tanto de algo tan antiguo, ignorado también por muchos cazadores

- ehmm.. eso es por… lo siento pero no puedo decirlo –se inclino en forma de disculpa

-no te preocupes –le sonrió cariñosamente nuestro querido director- sigo, si bien los licántropos un no han atacado a humanos, si lo han hecho una cantidad de Level E inusualmente alta es por eso que he decidido aumentar la seguridad de la academia, más ahora que la clase nocturna empezaran, espero contar con el apoyo de todos n_n!

-por supuesto Cross-san –dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia

-ya que e_e

-hmmmp! ¬¬

Ya era el día en que los chicos de la clase nocturna llegarían todas las chicas de la academia estaban ansiosas, las nuevas quienes no los conocían habían oído rumores de la hermosura de estoy y las antiguas estaban emocionadas por ver a sus ídolos y amores de nuevo después de un largo tiempo, los nuevos prefectos hacían su trabajo de controlar a las masas con cierta dificultad

-Aun no entiendo por qué hacemos este trabajo? ¬¬ ellos se deberían encargar –dijo la chica ya cansada de tanto griterío

-Órdenes del director e_e –el ya acostumbrado Zero a este tipo de trabajos solo esperaba que acabara pronto

De repente muchas limosinas se detuvieron en la entrada de la academia, donde se aparecieron los hermosos nuevos alumnos, ahí estaba los Kuran y su sequito

-Zero…- se escucho desde la chica de cabellos castaño- Zero! –corria la princesa emocionada al ver a su hermano adoptivo, pero antes de llegar a él una Katana se interpuso en su camino

-mis disculpas señorita purasangre, absténgase de escenas hasta después de la mudanza

-como te atreves a tratar así a nuestra princesa ¿!- grito aiodo con enojo!

-calma Aido-sempai –Yuuki con rapidez volvió al lado de su hermano para desaparecer en lo dormitorios de la luna.

Zero no se había inmutado de su labor con la presencia de Yuuki, si bien en el pasado era su hermana adoptiva y la quería mucho, ahora era la princesa de los purasangre, y la prometida de Kuran Kaname.

Ese nombre… ese solo nombre traía para él dolorosos e imborrables recuerdos, y a la vez… por alguna razón extrañaba pronunciarlo… por su puesto esto jamás lo aceptaría.

Después de todo el Show de la mañana Umiko llamo a Zero para encontrarse en el establo en esos días ella y Zero habían hecho buenas bases… no tanto para que este se abriera y confiara, pero por lo menos no se odiaban

-Zero sinceramente no me quiero inmiscuir en tu pasado, ni nada de eso, pero… necesito estar segura de que esa chiquilla no afectara tu trabajo

-eso no algo de lo que debas preocupar- dispuesto a irse

-Ahora si es algo por lo que debo preocuparme, recibí una misión deberé irme por esta noche regresare mañana al amanecer u.ú necesito saber que estarás bien

-está bien me afecta pero eso no impedirá que haga mi trabajo de guardián no te preocupes

Ya era de noche, al día siguiente tendría que comenzar su horrible vida al lado de los chupasangre que tanto odiaba, estaba cansado no quería nada, ni siquiera había cenado, solo quería dormir y que no lo despertaran nunca más, cansado se desabrocho la camisa dejando a relucir su escultural pecho, se recostó en el sillón incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos cayendo en su manto de sueño.

Mientras este dormía plácidamente de entre las sombras el castaño miraba o mejor dicho admiraba a su albina pareja, bueno según él pareja.

Con una mirada pervertida en su rostro se acerca al joven cazador indefenso en su profundo sueño, en silencio se acerco al peli plata y con ternura acaricio su rostro

-no deberías entrar al cuarto de los demás como te plazca Kuran-Sempai –apuntando con su bloody rose- a menos claro que estés buscando que te vuelan la cabeza

-a lo siento, mi intención no era interrumpir tu sueño –se disculpo solemne

-a que has venido? … responde rápido, si no quieres que dispare

-kufufufu~ qué bueno que preguntas – con un rápido movimiento inmovilizo al albino

-aléjate maldito chupasangre, no me toques! –intentando con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre del vampiro

-no estás en posición de pedirme nada, no te preocupes, solo vine por esto – con un suave movimiento entierra sus colmillos en el cuello de Zero, produciendo que el cazador soltara un gemido, el que Kaname succionara su sangre, por alguna extraña razón provocaba placer en Zero, aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo, pidiendo más toque de su anfitrión

-n-no detente…-apenas lograba articular el joven cazador perdiendo todo su control ante la sensación del cuerpo del mayor cerca del suyo- aléjate …

-en serio quieres que me aleje? – Kaname había dejado el cuello de Zero para aventurar su lengua en el muy sensible cuello de este, posando la mano en el pecho del cazador

-basta kuran – sin saber porque zero se sumergió en una oscuridad, desmayándose

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer *O*<p>

P.d. soy mala para los titulos u3u xd


	2. Chapter 2

moshi moshi Izumi~desu xd !

ehmm aqui nuevo cap xd ehmm perdon por la demora u3u gomen ! honto ni gomen !

el prox espero que salga más rapido e3e !

* * *

><p>Cap 2<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Zero comenzaba a despertar con un dolor de cabeza que no se lo deseaba a nadie, bueno quizás a un cierto purasangre.

-urgh…- al sentarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba exactamente en su cuarto como era de esperar… tras un rápido análisis se dio cuenta de era ni más ni menos que la habitación de Kaname Kuran…_ - _Qué diablos hago aquí? – se despego de las sabanas y se levanto no tenía ni la más minina intención de permanecer ahí… arhg todo ese cuarto apestaba a Kaname- mejor salgo de aquí rápido

-Zero veo que despertaste – Kaname estaba en la postrado en el marco de la puerta

-Kuran…- instantáneamente Zero comenzó a buscar su "Bloody rose" sin mucho éxito – Donde esta ¿

-hmm…? A que te refieres?

- no te hagas el idiota donde esta bloody rose ¿!

-hooo… te refieres a esto? – sacó el arma y se la mostro con una sonrisa burlesca en su cara

- Devuélvemela! – se lanzó encima del pura sangre para recuperarla, pero sin alcanzarla

-fufufufufu la quieres? –agorro el mentón del menor acercándolo a él quedndo solo a milímetros de su boca– Te propongo un trato

- un trato? Contigo? JA! Como si fuese a caer en eso – abofeteo la mano de su rostro, para luego cruzarse de brazos

- Ho vamos –tomo el brazo del cazador y lo azoto contra la pared para luego aprisionarlo con su cuerpo – no te interesa lo que le pueda pasar a esto – mostrando a bloody – o lo que pueda suceder a tu nueva compañera?

-Que quieres decir? Tu… no te atreverías

-hmm…? Que no? – lo miro desafiante

-grr… esta…bien… cual es el trato –

-es algo muy simple – acerca su rostro al cuello del joven cazador- se mi fuente de alimentación

-qué? Estás loco? Los vampiros tienen prohibido beber sangre dentro de la academia

-eso… está restringido a humanos… tú no eres humano

- … - lo mira desconfiado

-calma no será unilateral… tu también podrás beber de mi

-ZERO! … ZERO~~! – se escucho desde fuera… era Umiko quien recién había llegado de su misión

-trato hecho Kuran – agarro su arma y salto por la ventana

Ya afuera, Zero se reunió con Umiko, esta le pidió reunir a los cazadores con el director, en su misión había descubierto nueva información.

**En el despacho del Director**

Se habían reunido los 4 Cazadores, el director y Kaname, quien había sido llamado a pedido del director, Umiko había traído información de su reciente misión, al parecer los clanes de licántropos se estaban reuniendo cerca de la academia, el que los clanes que generalmente se odiaban se reúnan no presagiaba nada bueno, debían estar atentos ya que los ataques comenzarían a aumentar.

Deberían de hacer un plan para no comprometer la vida de los estudiantes, se aumentarían las guardias de la noche y en el día se restringiría el acceso a ciertas zonas de la academia para los estudiantes, las más propensas a ataques.

Luego de la reunión Zero y Umiko se fueron a preparar para su primera clase nocturna

-sabes el blanco no te conviene

- ¬¬ huy si me importa tanto que convine

- hoo vamos el negro resaltaba tus ojos n_n!

-e_eU huy si es lo más importan, ash mejor vamos …

- waaah Zero-kun D:!

Después de la primera, Zero junto con Umiko se fueron a ser sus primeras rondas nocturnas por los alrededores llegando a un lago.

Zero ya cansado había decidido terminar su turno he irse a acostar, ya se iba marchando cuando una sombra se le abalanzaba sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse votándolo al suelo, Umiko al ver esto con katana en mano ataco al licántropo cortando por completo su brazo, Zero quien había sido tumbado disparo a la cabeza del enemigo, pero este lo esquivo y desapareció

-estas bien Zero ¿

-si no hay problema, vamos es mejor decirle al Director- ambos fueron a la dirección rápidamente donde después de un show marca Kaien por las leves heridas de su "hijo, le contaron lo que había pasado, Cross luego de poner al día a los demás cazadores y claro a Kaname mando a Zero junto con Kaito a revisar sus heridas

**Enfermeria =D **

-uff están exagerando e3e es solo un rasguño-alegaba mientras era arrastrado por Kaito

-Zero deja de comportarte como un crio y sacate la camisa – demando

-es solo un rasguño, hmmp! Me voy –mientras se paraba para irse

-si no te la quitas, les diré a todos tu más grande secreto muajajaajaj- amenazo tajante

-d-de que hablas ¿ -pregunto asustado el pobre Zero

-me vas a decir que olvidaste "eso"?

-no, no lo he olvidado ¬/¬ -se sienta resignado y se quita la camisa mostrando la herida hecha con las garras del licántropo

-¬¬ menos mal que solo era un rasguño no? Zero recuerda que eres, es normal que las heridas hechas por ellos te causen más daño, ahora quédate quieto-

Luego de curar la herida Kaito deja a Zero durmiendo y se dirige a los dormitorios, seguido de irse Kaito Kaname entra a la enfermería.

-que patético te vez kiryuu-kun – con un lento movimiento atrajo su muñeca mordiéndola para luego depositar sus labios con aquel cáliz rojizo en los labios del durmiente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer xd<p>

como siempre espero su opinion xd y gracias por los reviews del anterior cap! se los agradesco de todo corazon ;u;!

p.d: fue muy corto el cap¿? o estubo bn ? o esta todo mal ;_;? diganme xd!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~~ Izumi~ desu~

Aqui 3ºcap de mi fic w! espero que les guste ;D

* * *

><p>Al sentir un dulce sabor en su garganta Zero despierta abruptamente, encontrándose con el rostro de kaname y su "beso" en ese instante trato de alejarse, mas la mano de kaname en su cabeza impidió la huida, después de unos segundos luego de que este tragara la sangre se separaron<p>

QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA KURAN?

No seas tan bullicioso – dicho esto se acerco peligrosamente al Zero – deberías estar agradecido – con su mano presiono el brazo herido de Zero haciendo que este gimiera de dolor – con esto podrás recuperarte más rápido aun que espero que no vuelvas a hacer estas locuras

Lo que hago o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Kuran – soltándose del agarre – además mi trabajo es exterminar monstruos como ellos ¡ …. Y como tu

Tu también lo eres Zero … que no se te olvide – en unos segundos el cuerpo de ambos se tenso – volvieron…

Son más que la ultima vez… - Zero tomo su arma para luego salir de la cama, cuando se dispuso a marchar la mano de Kaname lo detuvo – que diablos haces¿

Te quedas aquí – sujeto la mano de Zero y lo lanzo a la cama

No tienes derecho a decir eso – con un mov brusco se zafó del agarre – mi deber es matar a esas bestias

No ¡ tú te quedas y punto – con un golpe en el estomago dejo en el estomago dejo inconsciente a Zero para luego irse donde las bestias

Al llegar encontró a los cazadores luchando contra las bestias peludas (xd) eran alrededor de 20 no muchos pero aun así estaban causando dificultad a los cazadores, yagari quien sin más los golpeaba y disparaba con su arma con una precisión de un demonio, pero estos rápidamente se curaban y volvían al combate, Kaname termino rápido con todos de un solo suspiro, todos los licántropos explotaron para luego quemarse en un fuego azul, ambos cazadores miraron al recién llegado con cara de "me robaste mi presa"( ok … no sabía cómo describir esa cara xd )

Tsk.. a que vienes sanguijuela

Solo a eliminar unas plagas que ustedes no pudieron controlar

je~ ahora andas de exterminador… ¿qué? Ser el rey de los pura sangre no paga bien? –dijo Kaito en cuanto ayudaba a Yagari a levantarse

Solo lo hice por conveniencia que esas moscas estén volando por aquí me molesta

ho~ así que es eso

Ya basta! Vámonos Kaito tenemos cosas que hacer además tu debes ir a ver a Zero e_e te lo encargo imagino que a ti no te reprochara

Hai Yagari-sensei Zero podrá ser terco pero a mí no me dirá que no – y con una sonrisa picara se despidió de los presentes yéndose donde el peliplata

Luego de que Kaito se fuera Kaname se despidió de yagari y se fue a los dormitorios pronto amanecería

En otra parte los clanes de los lobos se reunían al acercarse al fuego cada uno tomaba su forma humana y cogían una túnica para refugiarse del frio de la noche

Umiko quien después del ataque anterior siguió el rastro del licántropo que había escapado dando con la reunión que se estaba efectuando grande fue su sorpresa cuando en esa reunión no solo encontró licántropos y vampiros, sino que de entre ellos se encontraba una humana.

En el lugar habían varias tiendas de acampar puestas al parecer se estaban alojando ahí algunos, ya que en otra parte habían limosinas y autos lujosos estacionados cerca.

Con sigilo se acerco más para escuchar lo que decían

El primer grupo llego sanos y salvo excepto por unos heridos menores al parecer, al parecer el reconocimiento fue exitoso, el chico está ahí – comenzó a hablar un chico con cabellos rojo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, en apariencia demostraba tener bastante experiencia en combate ya que se notaban cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y rostro

Si el está ahí deberíamos atacar ya! – hablo el más joven de los reunidos, de cabellos corto y rebelde de color negro, y ojos esmeralda

Lo hicimos… fue un fracaso … un Kuran intervino… destrozo a todos los que enviamos – hablo uno de los que más edad representaba, de cabello canoso, y ojos celestes representaba unos 50 años

Rayos! , que hacia él ahí? – Dijo el primero que había hablado el pelirojo

Volvieron e_e para nuestra desdicha – hablo el pelinegro

Hmmm … esto será un poco más difícil de lo que se tenía pensado - hablo el más viejo

Pero su presencia no cambia los resultados nosotros venceremos al final – al decir esto el de ojos rojos se retiro dando fin a la asamblea

Debemos tomar medidas de precaución llamen a Steeven nos será de utilidad

La humana que se encontraba alrededor de ellos de pronto se paro y desapareció en el bosque, al estar entre los arbustos Umiko no pudo visualizarla bien pero si estaba segura de una cosa sus cabellos eran plateados al igual que los de Zero, coincidencia?, no lo creía así, debería investigar a Zero para no tener después que encontrarse con alguna sorpresa que les fuera perjudicial en esta lucha.

Terminada la reunión, Umiko decidió que era hora de marcharse y regresare a la academia, según había visto los que se habían reunido eran los jefes de cada clan, un milagro que no hubiesen notado su presencia.

Error si la notaron

Al darse vuelta para marchase se encontró con 12 lobos listos para atacar, el primero ataco por la izquierda mordiendo su brazo conteniéndolo, el segundo por la derecha hacia el su brazo derecho, cuando el tercero se disponía a atacar Umiko en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los dos los en sus brazos y desenvaino su katana para eliminar al tercero enterrando su arma en su corazón, su prioridad era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, así que corrió hacia la academia siendo perseguida por los lobos, cuando uno ataco por el izquierdo lo partió en dos, pero se vio obligada a parar su marcha por ya que 6 lobos se encontraban frente a ella, lista para enfrentarse a sus agresores sujeto fuerte la espada, pero un disparo la distrajo, alguien le había dado a uno de los animales, tras dos asertivos disparos su "salvador" salió de entre los arboles

Veo que llegue a tiempo – saludaba el recién llegado

je~ ahora te crees héroe Kaito?

¬¬U asi es como agradeces que te salven?

Naaaah luego te invito un ramen ;D

Hmm… ok … ahora – apuntando a los enemigos que quedaban – terminemos con esto un ramen me espera

Ok~~ _;_; adiós a mis ahorros _

En unos cuantos minutos ambos acabaron con sus adversarios, para luego salir del bosque y llegar por fin a la academia.

Al llegar Umiko fue directo a hablar con el director para contarle lo que había descubierto, y también para pedir autorización para volver a ese lugar e investigar más.

E imagino que se estarán preguntando donde esta nuestro sexy cazador, pues bueno Zero aun permanecía inconsciente bajo la vigilancia de su purasangre ya que obviamente no lo iba a dejar solo y menos con Kaito merodeando cerca de SU Kyriuu

En otro lugar no muy lejano a esa habitación cierto licántropo pelirrojo observaba la ventana de la enfermería, luego de una hora Kaname fue llamado por Cross así que a pesar de querer estar con el cazador tuvo que retirarse, cosa que aprovecho el lobo para entrar al cuarto.

Je… asi que este es el chico…

* * *

><p>Arigato por leer xD<p>

espero que les halla gustado ;D dejen copmentarios me sirven para ir mejorando (o eso creo xd) ja~ne n_n!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~~~! xD lamento haber desaparecido pero bueno estaba de vacaciones y bueno ! hay que aprovecharlas ustedes entienden :D !

T^T lamentablemene el lunes entro sera una tortura.

bueno sin mas ;D disfruten :B

* * *

><p>-¿Quien eres? – Zero yacía postrado en la cama con el arma apuntando al pelirojo<p>

-Mucho gusto n-n Zero-chan! – saludo el eludido- jejejejeje calma no soy un "enemigo" al menos no para ti, solo vine de mensajero – su tono cambio a serio – no te atrevas a mostrársela a nadie - de nuevo feliz - bueno en fin – le paso un sobre negro con una inscripción con su nombre en dorado y cursiva – espero que lo leas, nos veremos – y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió y se fue por la ventana dejando a un muy confundido cazador con la mano donde había depositado el beso

-Ok… eso fue raro- dijo viendo la carta que le habían dejado, decidió guardarla y leerla a solas en su habitación- bueno mejor me voy … odio este lugar **-.-**…- se separo de las sabanas y se fue, no tenia ganas de encontrarse con los vampiros en el dormitorio de la luna así que se dirigió al establo, para como siempre tomar una siesta sin ser molestado, o eso esperaba

Kaname al ver que Zero ya no estaba en la habitación iba salir a buscarlo, pero fue detenido por Cross que quería platicar con el de quien sabe qué cosa, pero como es Kaname no podía decirle que no, mientras tanto Zero luego de salir se encontraba en una muy cómoda siesta hasta que …

-Zero-kun? Estas aquí? – la figura de una mujer se le acercaba - Zero-kun… - con los años en la academia Sayori y Zero se habían hecho por así decirlo muy amigos, si bien no era la mejor relación ambos se entendían y apoyaban lo suficiente, junto a Wakaba, Zero habían encontrado un soporte para superar la perdida de hace 5 años, su hermano, su amada yuuki, alguien en quien confiar.

-Dime que pasa Yori… - contesto Zero desganado, tenia sueño, estaba cansado – espero que sea importante - con un bostezo se levanto

-Bueno… el directo mando a buscarte … se trata de Umiko-chan creo que encontró nueva información – si, Sayori ya estaba entera de todo lo referente a los cazadores y la nueva misión, siempre se preocupaba de Zero cuando se iba de misión – mas te vale que te apures ella se irá de nuevo a reunir más información

-ok… -.-… - con pereza y resignado se fue donde el director, olvidándose por el momento de la extraña carta que había recibido, al llegar se encontró con una escena que para muchos seria extraña y perturbadora pero para él era pan de cada día, Cross sujetaba a Umiko de cintura llorando /rogando/ que no se fuera de misión, que era muy peligrosa, etc … ya cansado, con un "suave" golpe Zero le hiso reaccionar, bueno si llaman "reaccionar" quedar estampado en la pared que si no fuera porque este era legendario cazador hubiese dejado K.O. a cualquiera y con unos pocos huesos ropos.

Ya en relativo orden Umiko explico a Zero la información que había recibido y la siguiente misión que tenía que hacer, la cual era ira Londres donde conocía un amigo que era un experto en temas de licántropos, si alguien sabia que sucedía aquí seria él, el problema era encontrarlo generalmente se mantenía oculto a la gente incluso del sindicato, odiaba que lo vieran, su nombre era Johan Black – lo conocí por accidente en una misión; solo era exterminar a unos cuantos level E pero cuando ya los tenia acorralados apareció su "mami" una sangre pura llamada Lacie por poco y no la cuento, sino fuera porque Johan llego con una bazuca y bueno haciendo que todo explotara permitiéndonos salir, bueno mañana en la mañana me marchare a Londres dentro de una semana o más estaré de regreso, y ehmm… Zero … hmm… ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Es posible que me seas de utilidad

-Claro te acompañare, si es necesario …

-perfecto! Ahora solo necesito a Kana-chan que nos acompañe también – dijo con tono infantil sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí, ya que por lo general se veía una persona madura

-Espera… ¿QUE? ¿Kuran? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Zero después de haber salido del momentáneo shock

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que Johan es un poco obsesivo con los vampiros y todo eso, le encanta investigarlos y por eso le encantara poner sus manos en Kaname – cerca de ahí, Kaname sin saber por qué sintió un leve escalofrió, cosa muy rara en el, tenía un mal presentimiento – además estando tu Zero, imagino que cooperara. Ten encuentra que Johan es un poco… único … se podría decir _por no decir loco_ –

Luego de acabar la reunión Umiko le pidió a Zero si podía convencer a kaname que los acompañara

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque si lo dices tu definitivamente aceptara confía en mi

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo ¡ - y justo por coincidencias de la vida el aludido kaname-sama ;D aparece por el corredor, con guiño Umiko lo dejo solo - esto no puede ser verdad – se dijo a si mismo zero golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared

-…? Zero… que sucede? - kaname se acerco lentamente, según Zero juraba que lo estaba observando como si se trataba de un loco

-ehmm… hola kuran-sempai… disculpa pero podemos hablar en privado, p-por favor – bueno actuar nunca fue su fuerte y tener que esforzar ser amable con un vampiro que odiaba no lo ayudaba – es im-importante – trato de sonar lo mas simpático, pero para Kaname nuestro cazador parecía más bien adorable, violable, comible, etc…

-Por supuesto, guíame – por un momento Zero juro haber visto en los ojos de kaname un brillo lujurioso, pero decidió ignorarlo por ilógico

Ya lejos del ajetreo de la academia

-te lo diré sin rodeos necesitaos que nos acompañes a Inglaterra, Londres… mañana partiremos…

-he? Bueno… si me lo pides aceptare ir pero… no entiendo cual es la razón

- lo entenderas en su respectivo momento – dijo con una tímida sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nuestro vampiro, hasta que punto iba zero a poner a prueba su autocontrol, si no lo hubiese violado hasta ahora, era solo porque no quería que el cazador lo odiara… bueno más de lo que ya lo hacia

- OK…

Luego de eso Kaname se fue ¿feliz? A hacer sus maletas, y zero por su parte se fue algo confundido… por lo amable que había sido con kaname, por alguna razón cada día que pasaba su odio se disminuía, pero claro jamás lo aceptaría, el vampiro le había hecho demasiado daño como para perdonarlo así como así, mientras caminaba a su dormitorio sintió la presencia de la (zorra) princesa purasangre, al instante se tenso y cambiando su expresión a una fría

- ¿Qué quieres? – pronuncio con una voz carente de emociones, hace mucho ya había superado esa obsesión que alguna vez pensó que era amor, si bien agradecía todos los momentos que compartieron, el apoyo que siempre le dio, ya no eran más que recuerdos

- Zero… yo… - se acerco tímidamente a él – yo… solo… - con un suave y rápido movimiento abrazo al peli plata con fuerza – lo siento! Nunca debí irme! Nunca debí dejarte! Por favor volvamos a como éramos antes! – Sostuvo el rostro del cazador y acerco su rostro al de él lentamente – dame una oportunidad te demostrare que puedo hacerte feliz - antes de que sus labios tocaran los de él, Zero la separo abruptamente y la miro con frialdad

- No … no te daré la oportunidad de lastimarme de nuevo… aprecio tus sentimientos pero ya no siento nada por ti… ahora no eres más que otra estudiante de la clase nocturna… no vuelvas a tocarme así… - con paso firme se acerco a ella y antes de pasarla susurro – "_gracias por todo hasta ahora, __sayonara__" _– al escuchar esto yuuki se fue corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos hacia sus aposentos.

Zero la había rechazado, a ella, a la princesa de los purasangre, en todos estos años que se había ido ningún, humano, vampiro o cazador había podido resistírsele, siempre había conseguido todo lo que había querido, tenia poder, tenia belleza, nada se le había negado en esos años con su hermano, no! Zero tenia que ser suyo lo amaba, lo deseaba y lo hiba a obtener, claro no siempre se juega limpio, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y si para obtener a su cazador necesitaba recurrir a trucos lo haría

Por otra parte ya en su cuarto analizaba lo que recién había sucedido, sabia que ya no le afectaba como antes aun asi dejo cierto sabor amargo en su boca su antiguo amor se le había declarado y casi besado, pero él no quería eso, no quera ser besado por esa persona, sentía asco de solo acordarse, pero, cuando los labios de kaname tocaron los suyos el sentimiento fue distinto… aun no podía darle nombre a ese sentimiento solo sabia que era diferente, aun no sabia si era bueno o malo, pero el tiempo lo diría.

Esa misma noche a las afueras de la academia los lobos se reunian a la luz de la luna

- Zero se ira mañana a Londres … no podemos dejarlo solo… -

- yo me encargare de vigilarlo – dijo el mismo pelirojo que había ido con Zero en la mañana – no dejare que nada le pase ;D

- me intriga tu optimismo… esta bien será tu responsabilidad –

Zero al encontrarse por fin se dejo caer sobre su cama, cansado, de pronto sintió algo en su bolsillo, claro se había olvidado de la carta de esta mañana, decidió abrirla por curiosidad, al interior de la sobre se encontraba una foto de una niña, tenia el cabello plateado al igual que él pero sus ojos eran cafes, por alguna razón le recordaban a los de kaname. En la carta decía:

_Mucho gusto Zero Kiryu mi nombre es Béatrice mi apellido aun no te lo dare ya que revelaria mi identidad y eso aun no te lo puedo decir._

_Por favor no pienses en los lobos como enemigos ellos me han ayudado mucho._

_Para que lo sepas soy humana bueno en su mayoría, necesito pedirte un favor, permíteme reunirme contigo para charlar a solas prometo que no hare nada raro es solo que deseo verte._

_Por favor dame tu respuesta, deja tu ventana abierta, y tu respuesta en una carta. _

_Gracias _

La carta tenia la letra de una pequeña con algunas faltas de ortografía se notaba que la había escrito ella Zero dudo en su respuesta, pero decidió confiar, total era una niña y además quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su parecido con él.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola~~ ;D aqui Izumi

bueno aqui otro cap de mi fic espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Zero se levanto muy temprano, partirían a Londres a las 17:00 y debía preparar sus maletas, cogió una del estante y empezó a guardar, aun que no lo parecía él era muy ordenado para sus cosas. Guardo todo muy cuidadosamente y partió a juntarse con los demás habían quedado de juntarse en la mañana a las 12:00.<p>

Cuando llego se encontró que Kaname aun no había llegado asi que aprovecho de hablar con Umiko de la reunión en Londres.

- Estas segura de esto, si Kaname se entera te matara … lo digo enserio – aun no quisiese sonaba preocupado, bueno tener a un purasangre detrás de tu cabeza no era muy alentador que digamos y todos sabían que este era rencoroso – ire a tu funeral no te preocupes

- JA! Vaya Zero veo que olvidas que tu también estuviste involucrado en esto, el que morirá serás tu, aunque claro siendo tu no creo que te mate, imagino que será algo peor que la muerte

- ¡no! No es cierto, tú me obligaste a… - antes de terminar su oración sienten ambos la presencia de kaname, y adivinen que, estaba justo detrás de ellos, con su típica sonrisa – Bu-Buenos Di-Días Kaname- sempai

- Buenos Días Zero- kun , Umiko-chan, y díganme … de que estaban hablando hace unos momentos – se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa siniestra – me intriga

- Na-Nada sempai, que hablaríamos? – trato de excusar Umiko lamentablemente Kaname, bueno no por nada lleva años y años viviendo No?, pero solo por esta lo dejaría pasar total que tan malo podía ser, no sabía cuan se arrepentiría de esa decisión después

Para ir a aeropuerto, se fueron en taxi, yuuki y Cross querían ir a despedirlos pero Zero no quería tener un espectáculo de ellos allá, así que fueron solos, al llegar como todo buen caballeros que son llevaron las cosas de Umiko, y no es que ella los hubiese obligado, no, surgió por cuenta propia.

- ¿Ella siempre es así? – decía Kanema fastidiado, estaba llevando sus cosas y aparte las de Umiko –

- No te quejes, y si siempre es así, es peor que yuuki – Si bien yuuki era manipulador Umiko era cien veces peor, para hacer que Kaname el rey de los vampiros cargara su equipaje había que ser buena, muy buena y ella lo era

- Vamos chicos o perderemos el vuelo! – Les grito desde un extremo con una sonrisa en su rostro – jejeje~

Ya en el avión se fueron en 1º clase , obvio un purasangre jamás viajaría si no es en primera, en el viaje Zero se dedico a leer mientras que Umiko rápidamente se durmió, y kaname su mayor entretención fue ver al cazador.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo sin mirarlo – para que me miras tanto

- hmm… no lo sé, me agrada mirarte

- Claro… - dijo para luego seguir con su lectura, el libro se trataba de licántropos, su historia, debilidades y fortalezas, en fin todo lo que necesitaría saber para enfrentarlos de ser necesario.

Pero en la mente del cazador circundaba la idea de que quizás y solo quizás no eran tan malos como decían, porque con ellos estaba una humana que se parecía a él, muchas cosas se estaban acumulando, muchas preguntas, y dudas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Paul, también cazador los estaba esperando, este era amigo de Umiko y los ayudaría en su búsqueda, primero fueron al cuartel de los cazadores pero solo el y Umiko mientras que zero se tubo que quedar con Kaname, no permitirían que un vampiro entrara allí, asi que se fueron a dar una vuelta

- Muy bien Zero ahora que estamos solos – Kaname se había acercado mas a Zero y le había tomado la mano provocandole un ligero sonrojo – ahora me dirás de que estaban hablando antes de tomar el vuelo – estaban en un parque asi que Kaname lo arrastro hacia unos arboles y lo acorralo ahí – vamos dime

- ehmm… en primera muévete – puso sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo pero este no se movio ningún centímetro – vamos kuran muévete – divertido kaname lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse pero ensima de él – Kuran!

- ya, ya es solo un rato – con una mano tenia sujeto a Zero y con la otra acariciaba su rostro – y dime… que era?

- no -3- si te lo cuento escaparas y yo – Zero inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Kaname – no quiero que te vayas – de pronto algo en su cabeza hizo "click" – no ¡ no es esoes solo que ehm bueno te encesitamos eso si enecitamos es por eso que quiero que te quedes digo queremos si eso queremos – Kaname lo veía divertido como decía esto rápido y atropelladamente

- ya ok, no hire a ninguna parte si tu no lo quieres – intento tranquilizarlo, para luego besar su coronilla – vamos, imagino que ya deben haber terminado – se levanto y se llevo a Zero de la mano, cuando llegaron efectivamente los estaban esperando

- je je je Kaname-Kun no pierde tiempo he? – dijo picarona Umiko, inmediatamente Zero se solto de la mano colorado - bueno en fin tenemos trabajo que hacer… según los últimos reportes – saco unos papeles y se los paso a cada uno – Johan fue visto por ultima vez cerca assasddssdasa

- ya veo no es muy lejos de aquí, vamos en mi auto si biewn no es una limusina – dijo Paul refiriéndose a Kaname - pero es comodo y rápido

- es mejor asi debemos pasar inadvertidos – respondió con calma este

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el licántropo de cabello rojizo, observándolos, se preparaba para reunirse con la manada que se encontraba en ese país, esto casi nunca ocurria, que las manadas se pusieran de acuerdo para cumplir un objetivo, eso demostraba la importancia de la situación.

Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando otros tres lobos aparecieron para luego tomar forma humana, el primero de cabellos claros y ojos oscuros, y el segundo de cabellos igual de claros que el primero pero este con ojos verdes, ambos de misma altura y cuerpo, el primero tenia una expresión mas relaja y elegante, mientras que el primero se mostraba rigido sin expresión.

- Veo que llegaste bien Camil, lamento si te hemos hecho esperar, mis mas sinceras disculpas – hablo con elegancia el primero

- Vaya! No esperaba que fueran ustedes quienes me recibirían steeven, Max tanto tiempo, en un honor trabajar con ustedes nuevamente

- JE~ veo que el pequeñito esta emocionado – hablo el tercero que recién llegaba, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules – no es así ;D?

- no puede ser -3- ¿Qué haces aca?

- hey! No creían que se quedarían con toda la diversión o si? Ademas el viejo me llamo hace algunos días…

- ehmm… sabes que la misión es solo vigilar y solo en caso de emergencia nos llevaremos a Zero

- baaaah! Mentira! Rayos! Esperaba un poco de diversión – de pronto los 4 ahí presentes se tensaron

- veo que ha llegado tu diversión – entre ellos los rodeaban una docena de vampiros level E y dos nobles

- Yuhu~ esto será divertido – dijo seductoramente - déjenme ver algo digno de mi grandiosa presencia – con esto los dos de los cuatro lobos se lanzaron al ataque, Camil y Steeve...

continuara ...

* * *

><p>Jujuju~~ bueno primero gracias por leer ;D espero sus comentarios y criticas ;D<p>

segundo estoy empezando a dibujar a los nuevos personajes ya que no soy buena describiendo los subire a mi face que agregare en mi descripcion ;D

imagino que los subire para la prox semana ya que estoy en proceso de terminar mi semestre en la U

bye bye ;D !

p.d. no soy la mejor como dibujante no esperen grandes obras es solo para los perfiles de los personajes


End file.
